The invention relates to a pick-up device for a pantograph providing protection of the top part of the pantograph and of the catenary in the event of impact.
Notably this device makes it possible to avoid the partial or complete destruction of the pantograph and catenary when a fault or irregularity on the catenary occurs, whilst ensuring electrical continuity in picking up the current.
For this purpose, the invention relates to a pick-up device for a pantograph comprising two rubbing strips connected together by at least one cross-member, characterised in that each of the rubbing strips is connected to the said cross-member by a lever able to pivot in order to make the said friction strip tilt in a direction substantially perpendicular to the said rubbing strips, under the effect of a given force encountered by the said rubbing strip during its movement, whatever the direction of the movement.
Thus, under the effect of an excessive longitudinal force applied to the rubbing strips, the device allows the tilting of the levers, which prevents the rubbing strips or the whole of the pantograph being damaged.